


Child of Saints

by MatthewTheFadeStrider



Series: Gat for Tat Series [2]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: Aisha (younger), Alternate Universe, Brotherly relationship (almost parental) between Johnny and Boss, Child Boss, Exzrel the Boss, F/M, Gen, Johnny Gat (young), You can read this as general, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 07:05:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4469834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatthewTheFadeStrider/pseuds/MatthewTheFadeStrider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(I was inspired to do this while reading a fan theory on what it would have been like if The Boss was born into the Saints, rather than taken in)</p><p>Johnny Gat was 16 when the playa was born. He thought of him like a brother most of his teenage years there-after. Years later, the child is seven and Johnny is in a relationship with Aisha, a famous singer, at the age of 23. Johnny loves the kid like his own brother even now, and so he treats him as good as his own family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Child of Saints

**Author's Note:**

> This was so cute to write I swear.

Johnny was woke up in the middle of the night by a finger poking his ribs. He knew where he was, but still reacted in kind. When he saw it was merely the small figure of his favorite kid in front of him, he quickly lowered the gun from the terrorized face. "What got you so scared outta yo' wits?

"Johnny..." He sniffed, "Can I move in here wit' you?"

Johnny normally hated pussies, but this kid was cuter than fucking shit so he wouldn't have cared if the kid shriveled up and crumpled into a whimpering mess. He'd just shoot the mother fucker who made him that way. "Sup kid?"

Aisha muttered something, "Johnny?" She asked, rolling over. She looked at the tear-streaked face of Ex and realized what he was up for.

"I had a bad dream. The Kings killed you and took me..."

Johnny had an almost amused expression, "How could you even think that those fuckas even come close to putten me in the ground?"

He looked down with an odd expression, a very mixed one, just as Johnny lifted him up and threw him down in the middle of the bed. "Eh?" He gave him a fake fight, tussling his hair and pushing him around a bit. "Eh?"

The child fell into a giggle fit, "I can take you!"

"Ooooooh! The fuck you think? Eh!" He gave him a hard time as Exzrel launched up against him and threw him back against his pillow, throwing feeble punches that didn't harm him at all. Johnny acted as though they did though, feigning injury. "A'ight, i give you credit kid - you got arms on ya." He said, "But you'll never be enough to get me!" He said, picking him up.

Aisha fell into a smile as she watched the two tussle about on Johnny's side of the bed, contemplating children which Johnny would just as soon object to...

Johnny had him on the ends of his palms, holding the kid way up on the ends of his arms.

"Daz not fair!" The kid giggled, the sound filled with a bubbling joy that was irrespective of his position.

"Neitha will the fuckers be, who put you down, kid."

"Grrr." The seven year old reached out with the fake sound, "But you'll get 'em."

"Fuck right."

"Johnny." Aisha said chidingly, "You sure you should be swearing in front of his sensitive ears?"

"I 'erd Dexxy say worse." Dex. It's hilarious how the seven year old kid picked his nick-names. Dexxy sounded like the kid was putting him in a bunny outfit, and yet rolling of the kid's tongue it was adorable.

Aisha shook her head with a smile. "You two never change."

"Nope" They both said in unison, in their own ways.

Johnny plopped him down in the middle of the bed, ruffling his hair. "A'ight kid, stay heya if you want."

As they settled back in, Aisha gave the kid a hug and Johnny smirked as the boy curled into a cat-like position.

Johnny was glad really, to see the two people he loved the most laid out beside him. Fuck if he needed shit else - he could lose the fuckin' Saints right now if it meant keepin' these two around. They gave his fuckin' life definition, even if he felt all mushy when he looked at either of them. It made him feel good, and yet like a pussy at the same time.

He laughed quietly into the darkness, eyes closed and a smirk on his features.

He felt the kid cuddle close to his back, and Johnny opened one eye to take a glance over his shoulder. After a shake of his head he let out a breath and his body went lax, falling into a comfortable sleep with his favorite two people at his back.

This is what he fuckin' killed for.

Well...aside from the fact he loved that shit.


End file.
